Un edelweiss, sans titre provisoirement
by Faust De Wilde
Summary: Un petit edelweiss, pas forcément résumable. Si, après l'avoir lu, vous aviez une idée de titre... S'il vous plait, nourissez-en l'auteur, j'en ai besoin !
Un petit Edelweiss, assez court au final, mais qui me trottait dans la tête; bonne lecture !

Au fait, ffnet a un soucis avec les points virgules, c'est assez chiant à force, si quelqu'un sait pourquoi ffnet me les supprime à chaque fois, expliquez moiiiiii, merci ^^

* * *

Une détonation retentit soudain, alors que le silence de l'après-midi avait jusque là eu tous les droits.

Dans la grande maison autrichienne, les cris retentissaient, de plus en plus fort, alors que les morceaux d'un vase, aussi vieux et laid qu'il était fragile et de valeur, gisaient sur le tapis. L'arme qui était la cause de cette détonation résidait entre les mains d'un blond furieux, qui tenait actuellement en joue son pire meilleur ami. Meilleur ami qui semblait complètement perdu face à la colère noire du Suisse.

« Vash, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? J'ai juste dit que-

_ _Ta gueule_ ! Tu la ferme, je veux pas t'entendre répéter _ça_! Je _sais_ ! » S'écria-t-il, ses yeux verts remplis d'une rancœur tenace.

Roderich ne comprenait pas. Lorsqu'il était rentré dans la maison qu'ils partageaient depuis que Lily avait fait remarquer les économies engendrées, il avait pensé faire plaisir à son colocataire avec une nouvelle particulière. Après quelques banalités, il s'était lancé après un de ses concerts, l'autrichien avait fait connaissance avec une jeune femme au rire aussi agréable que sa compagnie. Il s'en était fait une bonne amie, et, après quelques temps, cette dernière lui avait proposé de venir partager les frais de leur colocation, ou bien, si ça s' avérait impossible, qu'il vienne lui-même dans son appartement à elle, plus près des grandes salles de Viennes.

« Et voilà. C'est bien, tu n'auras plus a-

_ Tu plaisantes ? D'où c'est bien ? Non, c'est pas bien ! »

Et, à partir de là, tout avait dérapé. Bon… Le châtain se mentirait s'il affirmait qu'il n'avait pas vu son ami pâlir petit à petit, ou entendu ses phalanges craquer lugubrement, mais il devait simplement avoir peur de changer ses habitudes, lui qui était réglé comme une horloge…

« T'as pas le droit de te barrer comme ça, juste pour une fille !

_ Bon sang, arrête un peu de t'agacer comme ça ! Je comprends rien à ce que tu veux dire, là ! C'est une femme tout ce qu'il y a d'agréable, je te l'assure !

_ Mais elle te comprend pas comme je le fais ! J'te connais, tu vas regretter, mais t'es tellement fier et snob que tu reviendras jamais, juste parce que tu voudras pas avoir tort ! , grinça Suisse, plein de ressentiment,

_ C'est sûr que si tu continues, je vais vraiment… !

_ Va vivre avec elle, alors ! Vas-y ! Vas-y, putain ! Regarde si j'en ai quelque chose à foutre ! » Hurla-t-il, avec tant de force que le musicien ne trouva rien à répondre, trop choqué par les paroles du blond, et par ses tremblements si intenses qu'ils en devenaient visibles.

Il devait rêver… Ou bien… Ou bien c'était vraiment des larmes qu'il voyait couler sur ses joues ? Ca, il ne s'y attendait pas. Ca, il ne le connaissait pas de lui. Autriche savait, ou du moins croyait savoir jusque là, que son ami d'enfance ne pleurait qu'à l'abri des regards, et uniquement pour sa sœur.

L'arme émit un bruit sourd en tombant sur le sol, alors que le blond détournait la tête et commençait à se diriger vers sa chambre. Ce fut ce qui tira le Viennois de sa paralysie, ce dernier le suivant sans faire un bruit… Avant de fermer brusquement la porte derrière eux, et à clef, s'il vous plait.

« Dégage. Va voir ta Hündin, elle doit t'attendre. » Grogna le propriétaire de la chambre, haineux.

Roderich prit sur lui pour ne pas lui répliquer qu'elle n'avait rien d'une chienne et que non, elle ne l'attendait pas aujourd'hui, et encore moins dans ce sens là. Il avança la main pour la poser sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami, qui manqua de le frapper. Chose qu'il aurait faite si le pianiste n'avait pas eu d'aussi bons réflexes, qui lui permirent d'attraper ses poignets et de les baisser. Comme quoi, subir les combats à coup de poêle à frire entre Lizzie et Gilbert avait du bon, parfois.

Le Suisse baissait la tête, tremblant de rage, et finit par faire quelque chose à laquelle l'aristocrate ne s'attendait pas il lui donna un coup de tête dans le torse, pas assez fort pour l'envoyer valdinguer clairement, mais assez pour lui faire mal, et l'amener à comprendre que sa colère était toujours d'actualité. Pourtant, il ne la retira pas de là, et ne la releva pas.

Lâchant un soupir las, Autriche lâcha ses poignets et, après quelques minutes d'hésitation, l'enlaça. Il l'avait senti sursauter, aussi surpris que lui de ce qu'il venait de faire, mais aucun des deux ne chercha à mettre fin à cette étreinte. Ca leur rappelait un peu leur enfance, quand l'aristocrate ne cessait de se casser la figure, et que son ami le prenait maladroitement dans ses bras, pour calmer ses pleurs. Non, vraiment, c'était étrange,cette espèce de situation inversée.

« Pars pas. » Murmura Vash, à peine assez fort pour qu'il puisse l'entendre.

« Je croyais que ma présence t'insupportait ? »

Le blondin ne répondit pas. Du moins pas vocalement. Pourtant, Roderich n'eut ni le loisir ni même l'envie de le lui faire remarquer, parce que finalement, ses lèvres étaient bien mieux contre les siennes.

« J'ai pas envie qu'elle te vole à moi, c'est si compliqué qu'ça à comprendre ? » Grinça le Suisse, son ton étant tout à fait démenti par les rougeurs sur ses joues.

Le pianiste lui répondit d'un sourire léger, acquiesçant un peu, histoire de le faire enrager un peu plus encore. Ce qui marcha sans attendre, au vu des bougonnements du jeune homme.

« Ah, ouais, j'avais oublié que ta tête était tellement dure qu'il fallait te répéter plusieurs fois les choses, quat'zyeux, et que t'étais tellement idiot qu'il fallait tout t'expliquer aussi simplement qu'on le ferait à un gamin de cinq-

_Ich liebe dich, Vash. » L'interrompit doucement le surnommé quat'zyeux.

Chose qui fit immédiatement taire le plus petit, qui se contenta de se blottir contre lui sans répondre.

« A propos d'Elizabetha, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Elle n'est pas de ce bord là.

_ M'en fous. J'veux pas en entendre parler.

_ Hm… Tu sais, tu vas quand même devoir là rencontrer. » Lâcha l'Autrichien, un brin fuyant.

Le représentant de la Suisse s'en apperçut immédiatement, et leva un regard méfiant vers son désormais amant, un rien tendu.

« Et pourquoi je devrais la rencontrer, exactement ? » Fit il, détachant chaque syllabe, parlant lentement, comme pour mieux se faire comprendre par le brun, qui remonta ses lunettes, puis soupira avant d'annoncer une vérité qu'il regrettait déjà de devoir énoncer.

« Elle sort avec ta sœur. »

La colère attendue et anticipée ne venant pas, le musicien s'autorisa à baisser les yeux vers son vis-à-vis, et se figea, un long frisson horrifié descendant son échine. Vash avait un sourire digne du chat d'Alice au pays des merveilles, et lui rendait un regard glacial et vengeur.

« Eh ben on va aller la voir. Laisse moi juste le temps d'emmener mon fusil. »

* * *

Eeeeet voilà ma petite connerie du moment. A vrai dire, elle date un peu, mais j'avais envie de la publier, donc voilà. Review please, ça m'aide !


End file.
